The present invention relates to connectors for attaching plated wood trusses, especially scissors trusses to wood top plates or mudsills in building structures.
The main purpose of a truss clip is to prevent the roof structure from separating from the wall structure in the event of a cataclysmic event such as a hurricane, tornado, or some special types of earthquakes where there is a large uplift component force.